Staffs (Betrayal in Antara)
Staffs are weapons used by both mages and non-mages in Betrayal in Antara. Uses Staffs are wielded by human and Montari mages and by Grrrlf travelers. Of the game's four player characters, Aren Cordelaine and Raal both wield staffs. Like swords, staffs have three uses as melee weapons. They can Hack, Slash, and Thrust. Of the three moves, the Hack has the highest Damage and lowest Accuracy mods, while the Thrust has the lowest Damage and highest Accuracy. Some staffs are charged with particular magical effects. Mages can expend a magical charge by using Thrust. Each successful use of a charged staff raises a mage character's Skill level in that area. Such staffs can be charged up to +30 by Thomas, who lives in Beluckre, but are often at 5+ charges when retrieved from a defeated opponent. A Grrrlf Staff is a better melee weapon than any expended magical staff. Thrust, Swing, and Hack Damage and Accuracy Mods are listed for each staff. Non-magical Staffs Wooden Staff * T: 5,10; S: 10,10; H: 5,10. Aren's starting staff, common in Chapter 1. * The stout length of wood seemed better suited as a walking staff than a weapon, but what it lacked in balance it made up for in weight. Quarterstaff * T: 10,15; S: 15,15; H: 10,15. First sold in Isten. * The polished pole was almost as tall as wielder was. Although most fighters preferred swords, the wise ones respected the swift strikes, extended reach, and tight defense the quarterstaff afforded. Grrrlf Staff * T: 15,20; S: 20,20; H: 15,20. First sold in Eastbank. * Wielder traced the animal carvings with his finger, idly debating which was more impressive -- the detail of the carvings or the technique which rendered them virtually impervious to nicks and scratches. Magical Staffs Staff of Nightmares * T: 0,5; S: 5,10; H: 0,5; may cause opponent to flee. First found on Farmer Brunia's farmland with 5 charges in Chapter 1 or 2; first sold in Grandeur with 20 charges in Chapter 4. * The ruby eyes in the cobra's head capping the onyx staff were the key to its power. An enemy peering into those eyes saw his worst nightmares made flesh, sending him fleeing from the horrors of his own mind. Firestaff * T: 10,15; S: 10,15; H: 10,15. First available in a barn in Levosche with 5 charges in Chapter 4. * A red crystal nestled amidst the carved cherrywood flames of the staff, which radiated just enough heat to provide comfort on a chilly night. Kinetic Staff * T: 10,15; S: 10,15; H: 10,15. First sold in Grandeur with 40 charges in Chapter 4. * Two shiny metallic cords twisted together to form this spiral staff. As wielder grasped it, a tiny spray of sparks shot from the staff's forked end. Winterstaff * T: 10,15; S: 10,15; H: 10,15. First available from the Cold Mage with 10 charges in Chapter 6. * Most of the staff appeared to be carved of ivory, but it seemed to flow into translucent crystal at the tip. Gripping the staff sent a chill through wielder's arm. For a moment, he thought he could see his own breath. Category:Weapons (BIA) Category:Betrayal in Antara